Not so Wonderland
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Everyone thinks Alice's friends are insane. They don't know the half of it. Alice love them for their quirks but what if it goes deeper than that? Alice is about to find out that not everything is Wonderful


**NEW STORY TIME! I hope that everyone enjoys this take on the classic Alice In Wonderland. All other stories will be updated soon! Please Review!**

Sitting under the usual tree that I did at lunch I leaned against the rough bark. The wind was blowing my blonde hair across my face as it refused to stay in the headband I wore. I watched my classmates eat around the school yard and opened the book I brought while I waited for my friends to arrive. My friends were what others thought of as a little off. They thought it was odd how Chester appeared from no where,or Mitch freaked when someone took his hat,or that Willson was always in a rush to get people. None the less I loved my friends,they took care of me. Just as Tara and Tia took care of one another even in our group. I was lost in my book and thoughts as a shadow fell across what little sun I was getting under the shade of my tree.

"Hey freak. Where are the other weirdo's?" I knew who it was before I even raised my grey eyes to meet those evil brown ones. I did raise my eyes to the school queen bitch,Amanda. We had never gotten along for as long as I could remember and I didn't even know how it ever started. One day she just came up dumped puuding in my hair and walked away. It was still a mystery why but I had given up figuring her out. Let her run the school as she pleased as long as she left me out of her sick game.

"Funny Amanda how you are never here when they are." I noted and she shrugged.

"For all I know craziness like Mitch's is contagious or your sense of social suicide Alice." Amanda sneered my name as if it was poisen unworthy of being uttered.

"Im not crazy." A deep voice came from my left. The deep but quiet voice belonged to one of my dearest friends. Mitch had his hat hung low over his eyes that I knew from years were blue. The same blue as the sky on a clear day. Next to him was Willson, his eyes going back and forth taking in the situation. He knew just as I did that Amanda was unpredictable.

"Oh come on Mitch." Chester said appearing next to me in his eery way,that even now caused me to jump at times. He wore the same devilish smile that always graced his lips,almost asking for a fight. "We all know you are. But unlike Bitch we enjoy it." His smile switched from devilish to a kind one that only came when he was around us or protective. Chester flicked his gaze to Amanda and the smile left. "Are you still here? That was your dismissal." Looking back at us all she didnt even try to hid her disgust. Rolling her eyes she walked off to join her cheerleader friends.

When she left Tara,Tia,Mitch,and Willson joined where Chester and I already sat. The tree was almost our safe haven during 6 hours of torture that we called school. We all pulled out packed lunches from our bags as Tara and Tia argued over whose lunch was whose. It was normal for them to argue and we all smiled at the good nature of it.

"I hate her." Mitch said softly. His voice was so soft compared to how people would expect. He was tall and lanky with black hair and blue eyes. They kind of boy that screamed Bad Boy but he was just the opposite. It was actually Chester who was bad.

"We all do." I consoled him with a soft voice and a squeeze of his shoulder. He put his hand over mine with a smile and squeezed it.

"Only because she thinks she is better. She would be hot if her attitude didn't suck." Willson put in. "What? Everyone thinks it!" He defended to our astonished looks. It wasn't often that he said things about people out loud. More often than not he was rushing around simply saying he was late with no further explanation before he was gone from sight. I always had to remind him of things and to just take a moment to enjoy what was going on around him. To stop and enjoy the red rose bushes we had around the school.

"No,cause she would never have a different attitude." Tara replied with a look that simply said duh.

"But she would be different. He isn't saying she will be." Tia argued with her which led to another argument. I rolled my eyes good naturedly before looking around. They all had their quirks that others saw as insanity but I loved them. I was sad when the bell rang and we all had to depart until we spent the night at my house.


End file.
